The Odd Gecko Twist
by CyborGecko
Summary: The Digidestined go back to the Digiworld to find a troubled child and an odd new friend in the midst of danger.


Hey there. I'm new to Fanfiction.net. CyborGecko at your service. You may have read works by Beyonder. I'm related to him, kind of. Basis of Jon, that's me. I'm into Digimon, Pokèmon, genetic manipulation, and anything Sci-Fi. Basically, I'm screwed up. Big time. Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic. Comments are welcome in the reviews, for all you know.  
I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything about them. Nothing. So no sueing me. I created the two characters that joined. That's it.  
  
Last time on Digimon, nothing important happened! There were no battles! No one cares! Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon!  
  
(Theme Song plays)  
  
Around 8:20, all the Digidestined are relaxing at Tai's house. TK is chilling, because Matt and Tai stuck him in the chest freezer. Sora got him out, while Tai and Matt were still laughing.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside! Muthingbadoruu Asmoshicanterinesith jumped out of his bed quickly. "Oohmothquebuu!"  
  
2900045 miles away, back at Tai's house, a knock was heard at the door. Davis sighed and answered it.   
  
"Package for Tai..." the man stated, not finishing as Tai ran to the door.  
  
"That's me." He signed for it and paid the UPS guy. "Hey guys! I got it! I got the B-12 Bomber model!"  
  
"Well whoop-dee-doo, Mr. Lame-O-Rama." Matt was not impressed. Then everyone heard a familiar ring.  
  
Izzy piped up, "Looks like another mishap at the Digital World." They all ran down to the school and broke in with Matt's crowbar. Then they went through the portal. Soon they were face down on a jungle floor. "Ow."  
  
Izzy looked up to see a large of eyes looking at him. They were attached to a Dark Tyrannomon. And then he saw a few more. In fact, eight glowing pairs were staring right at him. Looking hungry. All the others saw it too. Mimi started to cry then and there.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"  
"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
"Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!"  
"Gomamon, digivolve to..."  
Yadda Yadda Yadda... All digivolve. You know the drill.  
  
So anyway, Togemon gets roasted and de-digivolves to Palmon. Greymon was fighting off two at once and was hit in the back by a third. He de-digivolved to Agumon. Garurumon takes one down, then gets burnt. Ikkakumon is beaten down early because he's too slow. Angemon actually made two run away before he as bitten, hard. Angewomon was not so lucky and didn't fly high enough in time. Birdramon was not doing much, because they were all fire elementals. Kabuterimon shocked another into commision. Then a fireball was aimed in his direction. He was toasted like the giant bug he is.  
  
The new Digidestined were not having it easier, even though they were down to only four. Stingmon made it three and ended up like Kabuterimon. Exveemon was bitten by two that, all of a sudden, jumped from the forest. Back to five. Digmon took out two in his earthquake. Then he was hit by one from the forest. Aquilamon didn't have much of a chance. He had to take on three alone. Correction. Five because more came from the jungle.  
  
The fight went on for over 7 minutes, with the Digidestined losing.  
  
Izzy realized something. "We always get beaten up in fanfics just before we get something new, don't we?" The others nodded. Izzy tapped the screen. "Okay author, where is it?"  
  
Suddenly, through the dark forest came a child. Next to him was a Digimon. The child looked about eleven years old. He had a rather determined look on his face, as if he was going to war. The Digimon beside him looked more from a William Gibson film than a child's television show.  
  
"Hi. I'm Danny." the boy said in a rather cold tone. His eyes were glowing a steel grey. The Digimon next to him pulled out a pair of shades and put them on, even though it was very dark outside.  
  
"You must be the author and a new Digidestined." Izzy reached out his hand to Danny. Danny looked at it and sneered. Then he leaned up against a tree. The Dark Tyrannomon were just standing there, waiting to continue the battle.  
  
"Author's down here, yojimbo." the Digimon said in an almost amused voice. "I control this world, and whoever doesn't like it can just stop reading."  
  
"I've heard of this Digimon. His name's..." Patamon started.  
  
"Hey meatloaf, it's my world, so I describe myself. You can do it when we meet enemies, but I get it now. My name is CyberGeckomon. I'm almost like Geckomon, but the tuba thing is cut off. Oh, and I've got smaller eyes, red skin, red tail, a cybernetic arm and a head computer. I'm not quite like them. Sue me." CyberGeckomon went on describing himself as Patamon sat on T.K.'s head pouting.   
  
Yolie spoke up. "Why is Danny so mean looking? I mean, he's eleven or so, isn't he supposed to be nice?" Suddenly, Danny changes into a twelve foot tall demon creature. " Th...That's not the ch..change I'm looking for..." Danny changes back to his original form, with green eyes. And smiling. "That's better."  
  
CyberGeckomon looked at her, angry. "I'm not here to be your slave. I'll just modify a few things. So moo mooo mooooooo to you."  
  
Yolie looded at him confused. "Why did you start saying moo?" CyberGeckomon was watching a butterfly float around his head. "Oh, you meant me. I do that when irritated."   
  
Danny whispered to Tai, "I got a wierd one. I want to trade with you."Tai looked at him strangely and replied,"No way."  
  
"Hey! These things really DO work!", CyberGeckomon was standing two hundred yards away, holding a Bionic Ear. "And stop trying to get rid of me!" Danny blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Izzy looked up. "How long are these Dark Tyrannomon going to watch us before we fight?"  
  
"Just a second, I'm working on it." CyberGeckomon started to charge up. The Dark Tyrannomon lunged at him. "Data Scrambler!" Using his head computer, he took over control of the Digiworld for a split second. Now they were fighting two Numamon, one Flymon, and two Chuumon. The Numamon and Chuumon ran away. Flymon commenced attacking. "Gecko Kick!" CyberGeckomon slammed it in a Rising kick, turned it into a backflip, and spun with a slam kick to the head. Flymon hit a tree, snapping it in half.  
The tree landed on Flymon, deleting it. Everyone cheered except Danny. He looked sadly at the snapped tree. "Another dead."  
  
Sora walked up to him. "What do you mean?" "A creature died in front of me, and it wasn't the first." he muttered back. "What was the first creature?" He still watched the tree, as if expecting it to do something. Everyone expected a bird or animal of some sort. "My father. But it's okay. Don't worry about it. It was his time." Sora was apparently finding it more sad than he did. "How did it happen?" He looked up at her. "Gunshot. Through the head." He started walking off, CyberGeckomon bouncing along behind as if he hadn't been listening. CyberGeckomon created a warp home.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
So that's the first chapter I posted. Maybe you could give me ideas in the reviews, eh?  



End file.
